foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Nancykam.com
nancykam.com is Nancy Kaminski's website. It includes her own Forever Knight writing, as well as stories by Jean Graham. Cindy Ingram, Kathy Whelton, and Erika Wilson. The site is host to both The Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awardshttp://www.nancykam.com/2001awards/fanficawards.htm for 2000 and 2001 and The Crusader, http://www.nancykam.com/crusader/ newsletter for the Kickstart the Knight campaign. It also has the warsite War Twelve: Romancing the Stone: It's Nothing To Sneeze Athttp://www.nancykam.com/fkwar12/index.htm, since Nancy was the war maestro in War 12. Fiction Archives The following stories are on the site: Nancy Kaminski * "Suburban Life" * "Sticky Wickets" * "Deja Vu" * "Summer Samba" * "Fly Me to Brazil" * "Close Call: The Unspoken Epilogue" * "The Server's Down and I Feel Fine" * "A Zucchini by Any Other Name Would Taste as Bland" * "The Reluctant Vampire Affair" * "Crossroad" * "A Fate Worse Than Death" * "Good Help is Hard to Find" * "Music Hath Charms…" * "A Broken Citadel" * "Fun, Fun, Fun" * "Requiem" * "Mischief Night" * "Gifts" * "Promises Kept" * "It's a Palindromic Life" * "The Tale of the Shillelagh o' Doom" * "Some Souvenirs Are More Userful Than Others" * "Dona Nobis Pacem" * "A Thousand Years" * "Remnants of a Life" * "It's the Thought That Counts" * "Card Challenge" * "An Inauspicious Night" * "Into the Woods " * "Paper Chase " * "Ruminations" * "Deadly Stakes " * "A Moonlight Rendezvous " * "The Path " * "A Work of Art is a Joy Forever " * "Harvest of the Damned, or an Eggplant is Just a Zucchini in Drag " * "Harvest of the Damned Redux, or Attack of the Killer Kumquats " * "As Time Goes By" * "Checking In, Checking Out" * "Bearding the Devil " * "It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time " * "Bah! Humbug!" * "Small is Beautiful" * "Oops! Or How Lacroix Got the Shaft" * "Non Potes Semper Capere Quod Aves" * "Lupercalian Promises" * "A Captive Audience" * "The Lure of the Alternanthera, or Clocknapped!" * "Bells on Bobtail Ring" * "Anno Mirabilis, Anno Horribilis" * "Singing Up the Sun" * "The Confidant" Jean Graham * "A Boy and His Car " * "Castle Keep " * "Cold Night on a Graveyard Shift " * "Dark Side of the Glass " * Darkest Knight series: ** "Darkest Knight I—The Solitary Man ** "Darkest Knight II—A Way of Death" ** "Darkest Knight III—Fall From Grace" ** "Darkest Knight IV—A Question of Evil" * "Devil's Ransom " * "The Experiment " * "A Fire of the Heart " * "Harbinger" * "Judgment Night " * "Last Rites " * "The Lucien LaCroix Affair " * "Myra's Legacy " * "No Requiem " * "Only in My Dreams " * "Ordeal" * "Regrets" * "A State of Grace " Cindy Ingram * "Picture Her Waiting" * "Shades of the Unknown" * "Yes, Amy, There is a Santa Claus" * "Another Valentine's Day" * "The Object of Her Affection" * "Turning Point " * "A Forever Knight Primer (Seasons One and Two)" * "The World According to Nick" * "The Shadow Lengthens" * "Subconsciously Speaking " * "Selective Hearing " * "My Vamp " * "Don't Rain on My Crusade" * "What Goes Around Comes Around" * "Cherry Blossoms, Trouble Blooms" * "Through the Fire" * "Department of Fate" * "If At First You Don't Succeed…" * "Heart's Desire" * "The Property of Hope" * "A Matter of Perspective" * "Day Dreams" * "Price of Perseverance " * "Partners" * "Mortal Ties " * "Waking Dreams" * "Spike's Lament, or Ode to a Wrecked Relationship" Kathy Whelton * "A Crack in the Wall" * "Behind the Mask" * "Puzzles" * "But I Might…" * "Excess Baggage " * "Unfinished Business " * "More Deaths Than One Must Die" * "Just Passing Through" * "Jenny's Surprise " * "Christmas Surprise " * "Little Secrets " * "No Regrets " * "Borrowed Time " * "Forgiveness" * "All in Love is Fair" * "The Tip of the Iceberg, or a Snip of Fate" * "Making Amends " * "A Question of Conscience " Erika Wilson * "A Vampire Home Companion" * "The Maltese Raven" * "How LaCroix Stole Christmas" * "Last Knightmare " * "A Knight to Remember" * "Purgatorio" * "The Rekindling " * "Fires Kindled " * "It Had To Be You " * "Spider Webs " Site History At one time, the website was located at http://people.mn.mediaone.net/nancykam/cific.html. The Internet Archive last recorded it at that URL in October 1999. External Links * nancykam.com ** Forever Knight 2000 Fan Fiction Awards - winners ** Forever Knight 2001 Fan Fiction Awards - nominees ** Forever Knight 2001 Fan Fiction Awards - winners ** [http://www.nancykam.com/crusader/ The Crusader] - newsletter for the Kickstart the Knight campaign Category:Archives Category:Fan Websites